Ear Fetish
by MorinasUchiha
Summary: Takes place after "Cabin Fever" in "the Airship Saga." NicolaeXCresento yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I'm one of the few Gaians who actually like to read the manga. I love the Dark Elves. I love yaoi. So here's a NicolaeXCresento fanfic. There's a spoiler alert for those who have not read the recent "Cabin Fever" in "the Airship Saga" as this takes place just after that.

Ear Fetish

So Nicolae recently got the chance to play with his boss Cresento's pointy elf ears in a game of truth or dare thanks to pretending to be inebriated. Once they both walked away from one another, Nicolae had those Dark Elf ears flooding his mind. Their look, their feel, and... their taste? Oh how he so desperately wanted to taste them. But just how was he going to pull that off?

The skilled-thief tiptoed down the hall towards the captain's bedroom. Once he was outside the door he pressed his ear to it, checking to make sure he was asleep. No sound was heard. Nicolae slowly opened the door. It creaked. He prayed that the captain would remain asleep. After he had opened it just enough to squeeze himself through he further tiptoed over to the bedside.

He sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at, well, what he assumed was the elf. All he could see was his white hair covering him, and his ears… those sweet, sweet ears.

"You are too cute," Nicolae chuckled.

He took a hold of each strand and tucked them behind his left ear.

What a sight. The tanned ears were right within his reach. He slowly lifted his finger and stroked the shell. Cresento's head pulled away and the man let out a grunt.

The thief gave a big, deviant grin "So sensitive."

He teased the top of the ear eliciting a giggle from the other man.

"Aw. Goochi goochi goo."

"Haha… stop it…" The Dark Elf rolled over to his other side, now facing the other man.

Now it was time to do what he came here for. He leaned forward and pressed his wet tongue against the shell of what was now the right ear licking around the shape.

The white haired man let out a snort.

Nicolae smiled, continuing to lick the ear, pulling away briefly just so he could savor the taste. The thief then proceeded to stick his tongue straight into the canal of the ear, swirling it around, coating every inch in his saliva.

Cresento made a sound of discomfort, while Nicolae made a sound of contentment.

The thief brought his tongue out of the ear canal licking it downwards towards the lobe. He then began to nibble and pull on said lobe.

The elf squirmed. His eyes scrunched tight and then fluttered open.

"Mm. …What… What the fuck! What are you doing in my room!"

Nicolae just smiled his usual confident smile at the other man, "Why I was simply partaking in the beautiful fruit that is your ear," he finished with a wink.

"You-You damn weirdo! W-Why would you do that?!" Cresento's cheeks reddened.

"Why, are we blushing my sweet?"

The Dark Elf's cheeks and even his ears were now burning red, "Th-That's-That's not the point!"

"You're right… Man, I just couldn't resist those pretties," Nicolae grinned.

"Just stop it already!"

"Stop what? What am I doing?"

Cresento's voice cracked, "T-Talking like that!"

"Talking like what?" the sly man teased.

"Grrrr! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

He immediately left leaving dust in his wake, skipping happily down the hall and back to his room.

"Damn him!" The tanned man said angrily.

An yet-he put his hand over his right ear, blush lightening up-a part of him felt… strange. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt… something. It was a feeling in his chest. Irritation? No. Happiness?

Cresento's cheeks reddened once again at the realization. Did… Did he like that idiot?

He pushed the thought from his mind. It was still hours till morning. He needed to get some more sleep.

The Dark Elf rested his head back down on the pillow, pulled up the blankets, and drifted back to sleep.

END

Well there's my first fanfiction on this account and first in many years (Besides one). J I'm back!

I hope you enjoyed my fic! Please no flames-only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Ok here we go again! I couldn't resist! I have developed my own ear fetish from my own story! And there's not enough of that around let alone NicolaeXCresento! So here it is! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Chapter 2 Ear Fetish/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Nicolae had gotten both himself and of course Cresento drunk… again. They sat across from each other by the table. They had both removed their shoes about an hour ago to get comfortable. That's when Nicolae got one his usual ridiculous ideas and started to play footsie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He rubbed the side of his foot against the captains, grinning from ear to ear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;""What the hell," Cresento looked under the table then looked back up, "Cut it out!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Nicolae said nothing. He stopped playing footsie and stood up, pushing the chair behind him. He walked over behind the half elf, held his arms behind his back, and bent over to lick the shell of his ear, nibbling and playing with the pointed tip./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Cresento's cheeks tinged pink. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Stop it," he complained, though there was something in his voice…. Something the swindler was not about to miss, a hint of arousal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You're really drunk aren't you?" Nicolae smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The tanned man growled, though it wasn't very impressive. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"And of course this all gave the thief another idea. He proceeded to take a long fluffy turkey feather out of his pocket. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"With that he used the fluffy feather to stroke the whole of the ear, using his remaining hand to keep the man's arms in place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Cresento could feel his body surrendering. He could feel a hardness growing in his crotch. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;""St-Stop! That tickles!" He began shaking his head, trying to escape. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"But Nicolae wasn't one to give up that easily, when it was something he personally wanted anyways. He took the feather and brushed the tip of the ear… That's when it happened. The man who held pride in himself and in his ability to keep composure… moaned. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Once he realized what he had done he cursed himself, "Damn liquor."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Nicolae gave his trademark sneaky smirk, "Ooooh, someone's enjoying this." He took the feather , turned it around, then plunged the tip into the hole of the ear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"This made Cresento wriggle, "St-St-Stop it! Wh-What the hell is wrong with you!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The thief continued to wiggle the end of the feather in his partner's ear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"This caused the elf to let out THE most girlish giggle you will ever hear. "Teeheehee! Please stop! It really ti-ti-tickles! Oooh!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Oh. My. Gaia! That was so freaking cute! I wish I had a tape recorder right now!" Nicolae laughed but stopped when he realized that now even he was aroused. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"He ditched the feather and replaced it with his lips over the tip of the ear. He began to suck on it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Nicolae released the captain's arms and started massaging his shoulders while his mouth was busy with the ear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ooooooh… Mmmm… that feels good…" Cresentos cheeks were officially cherry red. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The brunette continued to massage as his hands trailed down to his nipple area. He began biting and pulling the ear while dusting his nipples with the tip of his index fingers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The half breed through his head back, he couldn't fight it anymore, "Oh Gaia yes! M-More!" he began to wiggle in his seat, his now free arms reaching up to wrap around the man behind him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Nicolae kissed his friend passionately, tongue looking to fight for dominance. That wasn't going to happen. Cresento was far too drunk to coordinate his tongue to do anything. So Nicolae settled on exploring the caverns of his mouth. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;""MMMMM…" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The thief's fingers were now circling the nipples./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Cresento bucked his hips desperately, arms still wrapped around his partner. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Nicolae broke the kiss and touched their foreheads to each other, "Bedroom?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Bedroom."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"END/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I had to stop… it was becoming porn. Haha. Hope you enjoyed!/span/p  
/div 


End file.
